


snow wars

by girlybookworm



Series: stories from hoth [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a snowball fight on hoth</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow wars

**Author's Note:**

> pre-esb  
> hoth  
> stuff in parentheses are leias thoughts

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” She yelled .  
But it was too late . It had already been thrown , sent hurtling through the frozen air . It collided with her face and for a few seconds all she could see was white .

This meant war !

After sneaking away and roaming through the endless piles of snow , she finally found a hiding spot .she ducked behind the tall wall of snow and prepared her ammunition, lying in wait to strike whenever captain nerfherder found his way over there .

She didn’t have to wait for long .   
About 10 minutes later she heard boots crunching though the snow and saw Han approaching . He stood right in front of her , with his back to her . Which provided a pretty good view of his butt.   
(FOCUS LEIA! This Is War ! )

“Leia where’d you go ? You blend in so well with the snow , that I’ve lost track of you .”

(Ha , he thought he was sooo funny )

“Right here !” She yelled while jumping up to launch snowballs at him .   
He quickly spun around to face his attacker and was blinded with white snow as a snowball hit his face .

Before she could throw a 6th snowball Han grabbed her wrists . His hands were strong and calloused and she briefly wondered what it might be like to be held by him while those hands caressed her - ( STOP ! Get a hold of yourself before you start blushing and give yourself away .)

“Easy your worship ” he said, breaking the silence .

She yanked her hands free from his grasp and threw another snowball at him In an attempt to get out her frustration at him and his stupid face and dumb fluffy that she just wanted to run her hands through.   
( Force organa , what is with you today ?)

“Alright , alright you got me .” He said throwing his Hands up in mock defeat .

“ what do you say we go make snow angels with Chewie and Luke ? I’ll make sure not to lose you in the snow this time .”

(Ha ha , gods sometimes he could be so irritating.)

“Sure , let’s go .”

And with that,the two of them started walking back to join the group.


End file.
